Your death ruined my life!
by lightningmatt
Summary: When Toxinclaw comes, Icecloud is dead from Greencough! (Reference in Bramblestar's storm I heard.) That ruins his story of, um, weirdness, so he starts a show about deaths that really suck! (Or the opposite sometimes!) Rated T because this is Warriors, kind of like a T-. Please don't flame, this is my first story. EDIT: Actually, flame constuctively. It would help!
1. Author's notes

Hi,

So I came up with this story, and I hope you like it. Please read. If you want spoilers, keep reading. If not, skim until you see lines. 'Kay? BTW, don't flame, this is my first story.

So if you read Bramblestar's Storm already (BTW, is it realeased?) Icecloud died. And I need Icecloud for stories in my head. And Toxinclaw is my OC. So, when he comes, he's sad. So, he starts a show where he inter views cats who's death "Ruined his life".

Yeah. So, I'll have chapters up now and then when I can. Y'now, school.

Bye!


	2. Prologue

"Yawn."

Toxinclaw had just woken up, determined to fix up his life.

"Her death ruined my mind. I can't let that keep me down."

**FLASHBACK**

"Well. If Bramblestar's storm is out, then I guess I'll read the story on the wiki."

5 MINUTES LATER.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Well, I've seen shows like win a date with Ivypool, so, why not start one?"

And that is how Your death ruined my life started.

**Notes:**

**Well, I finished fast. This is prologue, so I made it short. I'll try to make the rest longer. They might gradually. I'm probably starting a Pokemon fanfic too, so I won't have much time. Bye!**

**P.S.**

**If you found this because I added Icecloud to the "Character list," She will be a reccuring character, as she is the inspiration. Bye!**


	3. Episode 3: Icecloud

'**Kay, so I finally updated. I didn't really update cause I was thinking of other stuff I could do, and that will be on my page soon. Yeah. Enjoy! Ft'anng!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Starcloud: BRAMBLESTARS STORM IS SO AWESOME I KNOW BUT FOXLEAP DIED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors (Erin Hunter) or Tansy (Tansyheart/Empress Tansy). Only Toxinclaw and this.**

FT'ANNG! FT'ANNG! FT'ANNG! FT'ANNG!

Toxinclaw's alarm is a bell. Anyways, it always works.

"Yes! My show is finally starting! Okay, my checklist."

Toxinclaw had a checklist. Yes.

"Okay, so I need to change, eat breakfast, brush teeth, wet and comb fur, and go."

Yes. He does wet himself. It helps him comb his fur. It's what I do, 'kay?

Once he's done…

"Now, open garage, get keys, get gloves, go!"

Yes. He wears gloves in april. XD

So he finally gets there.

The camera cat, Tansy, comes to greet him.

"So, thanks for coming here! And plus, why am I paying you catmint?" said Toxinclaw

"ME LUV CATMINT!" It turns out Tansy loves catmint.

"Well, um… meh. Catmint does have a recorded record of making cats insane. Just try not to interrupt the show, kay?" Toxinclaw had dealt with this when he was a Heracross…

"What just happened?"

Toxinclaw facepalmed. "Damn it."

Toxinclaw was nervous. Well, it's good stress, so he shook it off.

"Extremely happy with short temper, otherwise known as host mode, on."

And up he went.

"Hello people, and welcome to this NEW show called 'Your Death Ruined My Life, otherwise known as Y! D! R! M! L! YDRML!

Everyone started cheering, until the wall blew up. Yes.

"Damn it Foxleap. Well, anyways, on this show, we will interview cats that died in such a sucky way, Foxleap will hang them! Well, not by the leg. Pretty much truth… or LAVA!"

Half the crowd gasped, while the other cheered. Our society is weird today.

"So. I'll introduce the cast! First, our cameracat, Tansy!"

The crowd cheered. They knew her from past shows.

"CATMINT!"

"Damn it Tansy. Next is our special effects cat, Runningwind!"

Confetti and streamers came down. The crowd was amazed.

Then a fake explosion was seen. The crowd went wild. Weird society, eh?

Wait, I'm Canadian, so…-

"FIFTH WALL!"

I made that up.

Anyways…

"Sad, isn't it? Our society is so crazy. Next is the challenge setter-upper and bodyguard, Hawkfrost!

Hawkfrost came out with a stick, then proceeded to beat up Darkstripe, who was in the crowd.

The crowd moved away from him.

"And last but DEFINETELY not least, our recurring protagonist, Icecloud!"

Icecloud came out, but she was different. She was the same texture as a Starclan cat.

"What happened?" Said a cat in the crowd

"I died. Didn't you read the book?"

"No."

That earned gasps.

"WHAT?"

"Disgrace!"  
>"DIE!"<p>

Wait, what?

"Who said that?" said Toxinclaw

"Me." Said- wait, BREEZEPELT?

"Hawkfrost, kill him." "'Kay."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

We're sorry, we are experiencing technical difficulties, please stand by.

"Well, that was awkward. So, we will start with our protagonist, Icecloud!" said Toxinclaw

"Oh god no!" she said as she ran away.

"If you run away I will send Hawkfrost on you!"

"FINE!"

"CATMINT!"

"DAMNIT!"

"WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?!"

"Wait, who said that?" said Toxinclaw

"Uh, me!" said Runningwind

"DAMNIT! Well, let's interview Icecloud…

Icecloud was hanging over lava. Pure lava.

"It's good we can only die in the books, 'cause…"

"So, Icecloud, how did you die?"

"Greencough."

"Why?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

The rope got weaker.

"FINE! Hunter wants to kill us all."

"I'm done" said Toxinclaw as he pulled out a knife

"NO!"  
>"FINE!<p>

"Well, I guess you don't know. So, when?"

"The leaf-bare before Bramblestar's Storm."

"Yeah. You're off."

"WAIT WHAT?"

She was dropped anyways.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"So, anyways, that was our first episode of the show! We saw Hawkfrost whack someone, so it's all good!" said Toxinclaw.

"I really don't think this job fits me. I'm supposed to be awesome!" Hawkfrost then said.

"Yeah true. Anyways, see you all next time on You Death Ruined My Life!" Toxinclaw ended the show.

"You should get the cat's close ones. Then it would match the title."

_A/N_

**So, first episode! I have lotsa ideas, just not for dis. If you want you can submit cats!**

**Until next time**

**Lightningmatt.**


End file.
